The Great God War
Maverick Hills Incident Main article: Maverick Hills Incident In 29 OAE, famous alchemist Cedric Aduella of The Order went missing. Worried, current Order Coordinator (equivilent to leader) Sebastin Darling requested a meeting with Tenkai Hyachi, Leonardo de Ira, and Valentine de Invidia at the Villa of Hermitism. Accompanying him were his second-in-command, Matthau Ashford; the heir to The Order, Dmitri Valenti; and Dmitri's bodyguard, Zel. However, they find out from Calintz that The Oracle, a mysterious artifact, had been stolen. The group splits up to search for clues. Tenkai runs into Dmitri outside the Cathedral of Serenity. He suggests going inside to see if Valentine had returned. In the main chamber, however, was a group of gods and a shinigami. A god calls the shinigami by the name Phaethon. They are discussing their plans to exterminate hybrids. Dmitri and Tenkai weren't the only eavedroppers. Leonardo barges in and threatens to expose their plan. The gods and Leonardo fight, with the help of Tenkai. When Sebastin arrived, the gods and Phaethon decide to make a run for it. At the Maverick Hills, the gods and Phaethon encounter Chartage and kill him. Sebastin and Leonardo retaliate. Phaethon uses his powers of death to kill Sebastin. Phaethon was going to kill Dmitri but Leonardo attacked Phaethon. Phaethon then stabbed Leonardo with Chartage's sword. The attack outraged Atlantis. Originally Elder God Izen was unsure how to get the backing of Atlantis but the death of Elder God Ppelono was able to let him declare war against the hybrids. And so, the slaughter began. Massacre of Faralda See main article: Massacre of Faralda Soon after Tenkai and Zel fled with Dmitri as per instructed by Leonardo, Izen sent his Guardian Angel, Z'Niel to slaughter everyone in Faralda in hopes to get Tenkai killed. It was all for naught since Tenkai survived. Tenkai, Zel, and Dmitri returned the next day after hearing the news, rendezvousing with Matthau, whom had a refugee with him. There they met Valentine who revealed that he had arranged the meeting in hopes of talking down the extermination of hybrids; had Sebastin and Leonardo no interfered, the Maverick Hills Incident and The Great God War could have been prevented Massacre of Besaid See main article: Massacre of Besaid Besaid was a peaceful town of multiple races. Due to this, many hybrid were born there. This led to it being one of the earlier sites of attacks in the war. An Unnamed Male God went on advance. He first attacked the town square until Sirberius Reono and his parents Kairi and Darius arrived. Before any of the Reono family could do anything, the god killed Kairi. Darius attempted to avenge his wife but was killed as well. Sirberius fought the god and beat him. The god ultimately self-destructed in hopes of killing Sirberius. Sirberius survived but Besaid was done for. The Kim-un-Kur wandered for the next couple years with Ovan Fünf and his assistant, Tony Glut. Rocain Faction, HyBreed, & The Order Throughout the months, the disgraced Rocain Faction seaked to gain back their control over the vampiric community. The current rulers, the Lamia Faction and Queen Riruko Kagehiko, disagreed in what to do with the war. The Lamia Faction wanted to aide the hybrid community while Riruko wanted to stay neutral. Finally, the Lamia Faction exiled Riruko and declared war against the Rocain Faction. Years earlier, in 942, a Kim-un-Kur named Solomon Gregorovitch created a hyrbid-only army called HyBreed. When he was killed in the Nirvana War, control shifted to Arov. During The Great God War, Arov led HyBreed to fight against the Atlantis forces using guerrilla warfare. This angered Elder God Darmadia, Izen's partner, alot. Formed to create interspecies peace, The Order led by Dmitri Valenti aided hybrids from prosecution. Dmitri believed that the only way to gain the advantage against the Atlantis forces was to make an alliance with HyBreed. It took several months before The Order could locate HyBreed's hideout. Battle of Shanra See main article: First Battle of Shanra An unknown syndicate felt that the alliance between the Lamia Faction and a lycan group called Wolfe Faction. They sent an agent to sabotage the alliance by tricking a Wolfe army to attack a Lamia army. While Zevon Lamia's army was staying at a village called Shanra, the agent, Gevurah, told General Yuado Wolfe that the vampires at Shanra were from Rocain. Yuado's army attacked Shanra until Ovan Fünf arrived and informed Yuado that he had been tricked. Yuado, Ovan, Tony, Sirberius, and Zevon killed Gevurah. Zevon managed to save the alliance. Battle of Zelcova Main article: Battle of Zelcova During the war, a town called Zelkova provided shelter for hybrids. It housed many hybrids including Sirberius, Saria, and Rubi. When Ashley de Superbia forced Valentine to tell Izen and Darmadia where Tenkai and Sirberius were, Kira decided to eliminate Sirberius. He sent Va'ashear to infiltrate Zelkova while Z'Niel's forces attacked Zelkova. Va'ashear killed Zane Hediyoshi but was then killed by Sirberius; Sirberius was then sucked into the Death Dimension. Ovan, Tony, Saria, and a god sympathetic to hybrids named Ruuso managed to push back Z'Niel and his army, making them retreat. Battle of Tyruna Main article: Battle of Tyruna Valentine revealed that Tenkai was hiding out in the city Tyruna. An angel named Joel warned Tenkai of the upcoming attack but before the two could flee, Izen and Tempisius. Izen ordered Tempisius to patrol Tyruna and to intercept anyone trying to enter the city. Tempisius did as told and left the scene to patrol. Mewt arrived in time to witness Izen's taunts. The citizens didn't take too lightly to his taunting and a few retaliated, needless to say, they died. Around this time, Tenkei begins questioning Izen on his reasons. Izen grows annoyed and asks for his name. Tenkai shows himself to Izen. Tenkai attacks Izen but the connection is never witnessed due to Mewt being attacked by by Tempisius. After a battle, Mewt sees Tenkai lose his others as Izen dies. First Battle of Dry Man Main article: First Battle of Dry Man After two years, The Order tracked down HyBreed at Dry Man's Point in the Kaidva Desert. Dmitri, Matthau, and Zel personally went to Dry Man's Point to negociate an alliance. However, while meeting with Arov, Darmadia attacked Dry Man's Point. Arov had Dmitri and company to escape while HyBreed found off Darmadia's forces. When the escape route was destroyed, Dmitri ordered his men to fight Darmadia. After a hard battle, Darmadia was captured. Signing of the Treaty of Dry Man At first Darmadia refused to even speak with HyBreed and The Order. When Tenkai, Joel, and Mewt arrived and informed her that Izen had perished, Darmadia was pressured into agreeing with a peace treaty. Her Guardian Angel, Ramiaddael, attacked her in attempt to prevent the signing but he was unable to kill her before being killed by HyBreed forces. Dmitri and Darmadia signed the Treaty of Dry Man with Tenkai as witness, ending the war. Later that day, Darmadia died from the injury caused by Ramiaddael. Post-War and Legacy With the war over, reconstruction began. One of the first cities to be rebuilt was Faralda. HyBreed later dismantled into The Order. Tenkai was deemed a war hero. A parade was to take place in Glycosa in his honor but he mysteriously vanished from society; his elder brother, Vahashi Jūbei Hyachi, guessed that Tenkai had returned to aimlessly wandering the Mystic Realm again. Historians would later dub the war The Great God War. The Lamia Faction ended up backstabbing Wolfe Faction; both sides ended up destroying each other. Not wanted a war like that to happen ever again, Rubi Delacoure organized the Mystic Knights. Years later, the Mystic Knights would be replaced by the Mystic Council. Known Casualties *Kairi Reono *Darius Reono *Unnamed Male God *Gevurah *Zane Hediyoshi (later resurrected by Draethius) *Va'ashear (death unconfirmed) *Izen *Ramiaddael *Darmadia Category:Wars Category:Battles